Cambio de Planes
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: En el hotel de Pheonix, Bella decide salvar a su madre de las garras de James, pero en esta ocasión, Alice se le adelanta. Lo que ésta no sabe es que interponerse en el destino no mantendrá la muerte alejada por mucho tiempo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo.

**Summary: **En el hotel de Pheonix, Bella decide salvar a su madre de las garras de James, pero en esta ocasión, Alice se le adelanta. Lo que ésta no sabe es que interponerse en el destino no mantendrá la muerte alejada por mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**Cambio de Planes**

De repente, el lugar en el que estaba se convirtió en una visión muy diferente.

El futuro había cambiado y yo lo sabía…

Y esas horribles imágenes nunca saldrían de mi cabeza.

_**Bella en un estado totalmente maltrecho; vidrios por todas partes; Bella retorciéndose de dolor; Bella muerta en manos de… James, cuya boca estaba cubierta de sangre.**_

De pronto supe que si fuera humana, el corazón se me habría salido del pecho, y estaría hiperventilando.

¿Qué? ¿por qué? ella era sólo una simple humana, apenas la conocía... la había "visto" convertida en una de nosotros, incluso la consideraba parte de la familia, pero...aún así...no...

Yo no entendía el profundo y punzante dolor que esa visión me provocaba. Por alguna razón, no soportaría verla muerta; sin vida, inerte. Sin ese delicioso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas; sus hermosos ojos color chocolate cerrados para siempre… – ¡_Dios! ¡En qué estoy pensando!_ – ella era mi amiga, mi hermana, mi… ¿mi qué?

_Piensa en Jazz, Alice, piensa en Jazz, piensa en Jazz _– Me repetía internamente, aunque no sabía por qué eso me calmaba. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? No tenía idea. Algo entre nosotras era diferente. Por alguna extraña razón, algo en Bella me atraía como a un imán. Pero no era tiempo para pensar en ello. Bella estaba en peligro. Pero ¿qué hacer? ¿Debía intervenir? ¿Debía detenerla? Bella había tomado una decisión, y con lo terca que era, sería difícil de convencer. Yo no podía retenerla a la fuerza... ¿o si? – _Oh, Bella, por favor, no me hagas esto… –_ pensé para mi misma, mientras sopesaba qué hacer.

Estaba confundida, realmente confundida; pero algo tenía en claro, necesitaba hablar con Bella, lo necesitaba ya, y la ausencia de Jasper jugaba a mi favor. Quería privacidad. Me dirigí a la habitación contigua a velocidad humana, giré el pomo de la puerta con lentitud y asomé la cabeza. Lo que vi detrás de la puerta me tomó por sorpresa, aquella escena me dejó extrañamente congelada en mi sitio. Bella estaba aovillada sobre la cama, y lágrimas silenciosas caían incesantemente por su rostro, su expresión era devastadoramente agónica – _no, no Bella, no llores, por favor _– sentí el desesperado impulso de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de verla sonreír otra vez; debía estar pasando un verdadero calvario. Sentí una extraña picazón en los ojos,esa molesta sensación que tienes cuando quieres llorar y no puedes. Me acerqué a la cama con sigilo y me senté junto a ella. La cama cedió ante mi peso y Bella dió un pequeño respingo, señal de que no había notado mi presencia antes. Esto provocó que se aferrara a la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ni siquiera me echó una mirada, simplemente siguió hundiéndose en su sufrimiento. No pude más que esperar a que estuviera en condicines de hablar. Estuve sentada a su lado por varios minutos, podrían haber sido horas, no lo sabía, pero ella no se movió ni un poco. En vista que esto no llevaría a nada, me atreví a romper el silencio – ¿Bella?

...Nada. Ni un movimiento, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos y los latidos de su corazón, ese hermoso sonido que me tentaba hasta el límite...– _¡concéntrate, Alice!_ –. Me incliné levemente y apoyé mi mano en su hombro – por favor, no llores Bella, no...– pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejó muda de la sorpresa. De un segundo a otro, Bella me estaba abrazando (con tal fuerza que si yo fuera humana me estaría ahogando) mientras sollozaba audiblemente. Esto hizo que mi muerto corazón se quebrara, incrementando así mi dolor. No me gustaba verla sufrir así, pero de algun modo me sentía aliviada de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Su cabello desprendía un intenso aroma a fresias y a lavanda, tan exquisito que alteraba mis sentidos. Me sentía en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo.

– Bella, todo estará bien, vas a estar bien, no tienes por qué estar así – hize todo lo posible para calmarla, pero ella parecía no querer escuchar. Como si fuera posible mojar mi blusa aún mas de lo que ya estaba, ella seguía derramando lágrimas como si no hubiera un mañana...y era muy probable que no lo hubiera si yo no hacía algo al respecto. Esa idea me hizo estremecer. Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas muy intensas por mi casi-hermana que no debería sentir. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, Bella se decidió por hablar.

– Alice, yo... tengo miedo – su voz sonaba entrecortada – ¿y qué si lo pierdo? no he dejado de pensar en eso, y es que... hace días que no oigo su voz, no sabes lo que daría por sentir sus fríos labios otra vez... lo siento, es tu hermano, no creo que quieras oír eso...

Rayos. Tenía razón. Eso fue como un chorro de agua fría. Bella no me quería a mí, sino al idiota y testarudo de mi hermano... ¿Por qué demonios lo insultaba? estaban predestinados a estar juntos, y eso no me había afectado antes... hasta ahora. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? La idea de que eran los brazos de ÉL los que la reconfortaban, y no los míos, se me hacía repugnante...y eso me asustaba. – tranquila Bella, Edward llegará pronto – dije su nombre con... ¿asco? ¿celos? no lo sé, pero no era normal – mientras tanto ¿no estas rodeada de suficientes vampiros como para conformarte por un rato? – intenté bromear, lo que pareció calmarla. En vista de lo lógico de la afirmación, Bella se aferró aún más a mí, intensificando su aroma. El calor de su cuerpo me aliviaba y me dolía al mismo tiempo.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente. ¿Qué era lo que Bella quería? ¿un vampiro? porque si lo que extrañaba eran los labios fríos como el hielo y duros como el granito de un vampiro...

Y entonces pasó. Para cuando recordé que no había un fragmento de tiempo entre concebir una idea y realizarla, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos. Fue un acto casi involuntario, apenas un simple roce.

Su piel me quemaba, no recordaba haber sentido ese calor tan intenso y placentero en toda mi existencia; ni siquiera en mi vida como humana. Un extraño escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Podía percibir cada fibra de su cuerpo. El fuego que emanaba cada vena, cada latido de su corazón; todo un torrente de sangre fluyendo con rapidez. Sabía que esto estaba mal, oh si, lo sabía. Pero alguna fuerza sobrenatural me impedía separarme de ella. No necesitaba el don de mi esposo para darme cuenta que Bella estaba congelada en estado de shock. Parecía no saber cómo reaccionar. Mientras yo estaba sumida entre el deseo y la repulsión por mí misma.

Pero de pronto, ¡oh, sorpresa!, Bella presionó suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Hielo contra fuego atentando a la naturaleza. Era una sensación increíble, nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Respondí al beso con urgencia y Bella entreabrió la boca, dejándome saborear su dulce hálito.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿de verdad estaba Bella tan desesperada? no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. No parecía tener lugar en sus pensamientos para Edward; y de ser por mí, Jasper podía irse a la mierda. Qué rayos, nunca había experimentado algo así con él. Este simple beso dejaba muchas noches con mi esposo en el olvido.

Lentamente, Bella enredó sus pequeños y frágiles dedos en mi cabello e incrementó el beso. Creí que me volvería loca, esa forma de incitarme debería ser ilegal. Y mi cuerpo respondía por sí solo. Quería detenerme, pero no podía. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la recosté sobre la cama, lo mas suavemente posible, sin perder contacto. Sabía que con un pequeño movimiento errado podía dejarle un buen moretón. Sus manos recorrían incesantes mi cuerpo, mientras yo trataba de contener los gemidos – _No debería ser tan dificil – _pensé.

Con un rápido movimiento me acosté en la cama con Bella a horcajadas sobre mí. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero en ningún momento hizo amago de detenerse, al contrario, se lanzó vorazmente en busca de mis labios, a lo que respondí acercándola más a mi cuerpo.

Sus temblorosas manos recorrían dudosas mi cuerpo, mientras que un exquisito rubor automáticamente se instalaba en sus mejillas. Yo, más bien decidida a mandar todo al demonio, desabroché con destreza los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su nívea piel, apenas cubierta por un sostén color crema, algunas tonalidades más oscuro; era tan sexy que se me escapó un ronroneo de placer.. Inmediatamente, sus mejillas pasaron del durazno al carmesí, demostrando así su pena. Hizo ademan de taparse con los brazos.. Edward nunca la había tocado, en el más literal de los sentidos. Claro, él era demasiado caballeroso como para cumplir los deseos de su novia.. pero yo no, y esa barrera iba a romperse aquí y ahora.

– No te avergüenzes Bella – le dije, tratando de que adquiriese confianza – eres hermosa..

¿Yo dije eso? ¿de veras dije eso? Cielos, estaba realmente desconectada, todos esos descubrimientos físicos me habían dejado algo aturdida. De todas formas, Bella pareció deshinibirse un poco cuando tomó el valor para descubrirse el busto y ocupar sus manos en algo más importante: mi blusa. Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de esa molesta prenda y un extraño brillo se instaló en sus ojos. Me estremecí al sentir el contacto de sus manos en mi vientre.

Deseo.. El más puro y desconcertante deseo. Eso era lo único que podía ver de momento en el rostro de la novia de mi hermano. Esto acabó con todas mis defensas.

– Alice..

No necesité más que oír mi nombre salir de sus dulces labios para volverme loca. Estaba fuera de control. Un impulso irrefrenable de apoderarme de su cuerpo me invadió por completo. Me levanté a toda velocidad y cerré la puerta con llave (aunque sabía que de nada serviría, supuse que Bella así lo querría). Acto seguido me acosté sobre ella y por un momento creí que debía acabar con esta locura.. hasta que deslizó sus manos por mi bajo vientre, peligrosamente cerca de mis pantalones. Poco a poco fue desabrochándolos mientras yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no arrancar lo que nos quedaba de ropa y tomarla en ese momento. Aún cegada por la lujuria, una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que fuera despacio. Ella no se merecía ninguna mala experiencia, además yo debía mantenerla aquí lo más posible.

¿Era por eso que lo hacía? ¿para mantenerla con vida? Dudaba rotundamente que esa fuera la razón, pero era mi única coartada, y ella parecía como hipnotizada por el deseo.

Una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en su boca mientras me quitaba los pantalones tortuosamente despacio. Sentía una especie de orgullo por sacar a relucir este aspecto de Bella.. Además, me encantaba.

Inconcientemense, Bella se relamió el labio inferior. Este gesto fue demasiado para mí. Exploté. Estaba segura que mis ojos debían estar completamente negros en ese momento. Arranqué sus pantalones salvajemente y los arrojé al piso. Quedaron hechos jirones. Bella giró la cabeza hacia la prenda destrozada con los ojos en blanco.

– Luego te consigo unos nuevos – le dije con una sonrisa de expectación.

Bella sonrió y comenzó a reír melodiosamente. Era tan adorable cuando reía.. – _Eso es, a la mierda la inhibición, pequeña.. – _pensé para mis adentros.

Tomó mi cuello frenéticamente y me atrajo hacia ella en un desesperado beso. Yo no pude resistirme a sus labios. Eran tan adictivos..

Su deliciosa fragancia estaba impregnada por toda la habitación. Deslicé mi nariz y mis labios por todo el contorno de su cuerpo. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente y soltaba uno que otro gemido. Cuidadosamente destrozé sus últimas prendas con los dientes y las lanzé con más fuerza de la necesaria.

No logré contenerme y comenzé a besarla con cuidadoso desenfreno por todas partes. Bella jadeaba y gemía. Dios, hacer eso debía ser un delito federal.

.

– Alice.. – su voz sonaba entrecortada.

.

Recorrí su cuello con la lengua. Ese aroma.. era.. tan tentador.. tan exquisito..

.

– Alice.. Alice..

.

El instinto y el deseo me dominaban.. mis músculos se contrajeron, mis ojos eran ya del color del ónix.

.

– ¡Alice! – Bella casi gritaba. Yo estaba ya en otro mundo. No escuchaba. No veía..

.

Mi garganta.. dolía.. quemaba.. No entendía lo que estaba pasando..

.

– Al.. –

.

En ese momento Bella dejó de hablar. También sentí que aflojó todo su cuerpo repentinamente. ¿Había estado forcejeando? ¿cómo no lo había notado?

.

En ese momento sentí como si hubiera despertado de un trance. No sabía qué me había pasado. Pero sentía un extraño calor debajo de mi cuerpo..

.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Mala idea..

.

Ese aroma..

.

Observé a mi amiga sin querer creerlo..

.

No puede ser..

.

No..

.

Marcas de mordidas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo..

.

Sangre..

.

Mucha sangre..


End file.
